helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Peachygotit-Kica/Concert Pages
Okay, right now I think that every single concert page should just have an "Article Stub" category template on it. There are so many issues with pages like those right now, I could scream. Yesterday, I was thinking about this, and decided to make a journal about it instead of just going through the work of writing a whole outline. 1st things first, the titles. #The titles should always be the way the Kanji for the title of the concert is read. For example, モーニング娘。コンサート2003”15人で NON STOP！ is read as Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" and thus is the title of the page. It is not Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15-member NON STOP!", the translation of the page, because the translation isn't the name of the concert it is the TRANSLATION of the concert. They're different. #*An example of a title that wouldn't work (because it was translated and thus isn't really the name of the concert, just the meaning of what it is actually named), is Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th generation members~. That entire title is translated (except the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011" part). Here is the Kanji for the page title: モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011春 新創世記 ファンタジーDX ～9期メンを迎えて～. Now, tell me if you see Kana for anything like "New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~". Go ahead, I'll let you Google it. Of course you don't see that! Because the real title is 新創世記 ファンタジーDX ～9期メンを迎えて～ otherwise known as Shin Souseki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~. That should be the title of the page, because it is what it's actually titled. Now, I think the "9ki" can be put as "9th generation" and the "mem" as "members" because "mem" I think sounds like an abbreviation for the word "members". That's my opinion. #*Many pages have a small thing such as "秋" being worded as the translation of the word, Autumn or Fall, instead of how the Kanji is actually read, Aki. This needs to be fixed! #The information following should be the title reiterated in bold and then the Kanji (and translation in italics following a semicolon if available) in parenthesis beside it. Example: "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (モーニング娘。コンサートツアー2011春 新創世記 ファンタジーDX ～9期メンを迎えて～; 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th Generation Members~)". There are so many pages that mess this up, I don't understand how. THE KANJI goes in parenthesis and the TRANSLATION goes next to it. THE TITLE is in BOLD and is the only thing outside of those parenthesis. Is this understood? #*Additional information should be added concerning the time of year, first appearances, absences, graduations, etc. Example: "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ is Morning Musume's 2011 Fall concert tour, and is the last concert tour of Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai. 5th Generation members Ogawa Makoto and Konno Asami appeared as guests at the concert." That's a decent base, listing a graduation and guests, as well as which concert tour it is. #*Release dates. Dates on a good number of pages for concerts are often written as "2003.12.26" or "2003-12-26" because it is how the Japanese write their dates. Now, dates aren't translated, they're only a bunch of numbers representing months, years, and days. Thus, it would make more sense to write it as "December 26, 2003" to avoid confusion. If the date had been put as "2004.12.08" instead of "December 8, 2004", those not familiar with the date format might incorrectly think of it as "August 12, 2004". (I made a mistake like that once...) #**Release dates should definitely be put on the concert pages. If they're not there, it implies that that concert was not released on DVD. Any additional information is necessary, too. Otherwise, it implies that it was a typical concert tour with no guests, debuts, graduations, absences, etc. Another good reason to include the information on there, so the person reading the page will be like, "Oh! The concert was on May 8, 2011, and released on July 27, 2011! Great, now I know when to get the DVD! It was the first to feature the 9th Gen And look, several dates were cancelled due to the earthquake and tsunami! I never knew that!" Instead of "Hmm... it's their spring 2011 tour, know that already. It's the first to feature the 9th gen, well duh! That's why I came to see this page in the first place! Wait... why isn't there any other information?" #And the big controversy starts here. The next heading should state "Tracklist" or "Setlist" to indicate that the next section is describing the layout of the concert and what songs were performed. Here are my opinions of which should be used. Keep in mind that a good majority of these concerts were released on DVD (or VHS for the older ones) and if one were talking about the DVD release, it'll be good to put the heading as "Tracklist" so the people reading will understand. I also know that some concerts don't have a DVD (or VHS) release and therefore doesn't have a tracklist, that'll be a time to put "Setlist" as the heading. #The numbered lists themselves are a huge issue on the concert pages. #*FORMATTING SHOULD BE IN NUMBER LISTS NOT IN BULLET POINTS. INCLUDING MCs. Don't put MCs in a bullet point while everything else is in a numbered list, it's absurd. And don't do this, "*2. Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai!" It's stupid. If you're gonna put what number it was anyway, why use bullet points at all? #*Something like this should be first at most concert setlists/tracklists: "Opening (オープニング)". #*Something like this should be somewhere near the top of the list: "VTR - Member Introduction". #*I can't list how many concert pages are formatted like this: "まっさらブルージーンズ (Massara Blue Jeans)". You have no idea how annoying that is. I'm like: "Cool! C-ute's 2006 cutie circuit! I wonder what songs were performed! *scrolls down* Wait, what's 即 抱きしめて? I don't understand Kanji! What's that song!? *Looks to right* Oh, it's (Soku Dakishimete). Oh, well that's dumb, why didn't they just put it on the left? This is a Wiki in English, right?". The preferable format is this: "Soku Dakishimete (即 抱きしめて?)" with the "Soku Dakishimete" part linked to its respective page. #*When listing the members that performed a certain song in the concert, it should be put like this like in every other page: "FIRST KISS - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai", No Exceptions. This one has so many variations, I think it changes with every page. (FULL NAMES not "Chisato", not "Okai", not "Chisa". It's "Okai Chisato"). The names of the performers do not go in parenthesis (a non-fan might be confused when both the names and Kanji are in parenthesis), and do not use a "/" or two "/"s it's unpleasant. #**One more thing, when listing back up dancers or some sort of supporting member in the song it should look like this: "Lalala no pipipi - Michishige Sayumi (Back-up Dancers: Kaneko Rie, Murota Mizuki)". Indicating that a certain member is performing with the regular performer, it should be, "GOOD BYE Natsuo - Matsuura Aya with Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute". #*When describing what is happening at an MC, it should be like this: "MC - Explanation of Sayashi Riho's return, Mitsui Aika's abscence and Takahashi Ai's thoughts.". Does that look familiar? Maybe how all the songs are formatted. If it's done the same, then those reading will understand, "Oh, these two members perform Kono Ai wa Kasanete and then they go into an MC". #**The name of the MC itself is completely different. If the name of the MC is "Tension Ageko's Corner", then it should be "MC2 Tension Ageko's Corner (テンション上げ子のコーナー)". The "Tension Ageko's Corner" part isn't in small because it isn't describing the MC, it's the actual name of the MC. #*The Encore should be written exactly like this: "Encore" in that exact format below the setlist/tracklist and it should not be numberlisted or bullet point-ed. The tracks for the encore should be listed below in your typical numberlist. #*MEDLEYS should be in the format as seen on this page: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~. Isn't it beautiful? Exactly like that. If there's a specific name for the Medley (for example Special Medley or Hit Medley), then it should be as follows: "Special Medley:" #*Bonus Features. On DVD releases for concerts, there is typically some sort of DVD Extra or maybe a bonus clip or something. That goes at the bottom of the setlist/tracklist below the Encore. The title of that section is WRITTEN AS HEADING 3, NO EXCEPTIONS. #*More than one setlists should be listed each as their own section with a HEADING 3, NO EXCEPTIONS. An example is witnessed here: Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~. It's not perfect, but it's good enough to be a guide for this. You can also use it as a reference for an "Extra Footage" or "Bonus Feature" section! That page is beautiful. If it had a perfect example of everything, I would just copy and paste it onto the , but sadly, it doesn't. It has many flaws, too. #**If a concert is split into two parts, then it's best to split them into seperate pages if both parts of the concert were released as seperate DVDs. See this page for various examples. #Trivia. Things listed in the trivia should be fun facts about the concert not already mentioned. Like, if Konno Asami graduated earlier but came back for that specific concert to give a graduation message to a graduating member, put that there. If Buono! spun T-shirts during a song, put that there, etc. #Members Featured. You don't know how many pages forget this. But, put it in your typical format under the Trivia. You don't know how many pages only list the groups above the setlist/tracklist, it's annoying. And, it's not "Artists", "Members featured in the concert", it's "Member Featured" or "Featured Members", short and sweet. See a Petit Best page for reference if you must. There can't be much that can be messed up in this (that's already messed up...), but add it if a page doesn't have it. #And then a chart of concert dates, if available it goes on the bottom. You have no idea how many different variations on the charts there are. This page is a decent example for the chart of concert dates. Just don't copy it for anything else. Copy it for other things, and then the page is going to look just as horrific as that one. "Don't"s #Do you see this page? Look at it. Right after the informative paragraph at the top what does it say? It says "Information" in the Heading 3 format! with the lazy butt's special information! Here's a tip: don't do that. Being a good editor here means being a good writer (GOOD GRAMMAR TOO!), and being a good (or at least decent) writer means incorporating the information given to you like this: "Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena marked Goto Maki's graduation from Morning Musume. It was performed on September 23, 2002 at the Yokohama Arena, and is also the last concert before Petitmoni and Tanpopo welcomed new members. The DVD was released on November 20, 2002, and Coconuts Musume and Country Musume performed as guests at the concert." That is beautiful, do that. Don't be a lazy butt and put it as bullet points. #Excessive information is too excessive. #*You go to a single page and tells me if it has Kanji next to the artists name. I linked one for you if you're too lazy. NO IT DOESN'T! So on a concert page, YOU DON'T PUT KANJI NEXT TO THE ARTISTS NAMES. I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, DON'T PUT KANJI NEXT TO THE ARTISTS NAMES, ITS TOO EXCESSIVE!!! And for your information, Morning Musume members are always listed in that format: "5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa" NO EXCEPTIONS. This also applies to other groups that may have generations, including S/mileage. #**DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT, DO THIS IN THE FEATURED MEMBERS SECTION: " Morning Musume 'Mo' *Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな)" it's excessive and stupid. Not all concerts are Mobekimasu, and just because the concert unit is participating, doesn't mean that main groups go in the 4th Heading because they're special. Do you see this page? That page has a beautiful featured members place. And, THERE IS NO KANJI NEXT TO THEIR NAMES, MORNING MUSUME MEMBERS ARE LISTED BY GENERATION, AND THERE ARE NO 4TH HEADINGS FOR MAIN GROUPS!!!! #*You go to the top of this page and see if you already see "This concert will be available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan on August 19th and 20th". Yes, you do. Now go to the trivia and what do you see? The same thing is there! Sure its worded differently, but it's STILL the same, that is a perfect example of what not to do in the trivia. I'm reading the page and I'm like, "Oh! This concert is available in cinemas! Cool, maybe I might be able to catch it! *reads the setlist, goes to trivia* Oh! This concert is on the anniversary on Hello! Project Kids! I didn't know that! Oh, this concert is available in cinemas!.... wait don't I already know that?" The lesson learned here, kids, is to not reiterate information already stated. It gets repetitive. #If you're a 'nice' person and likes to copy from other sites, go and do it, but REFORMAT AND REWORD THE ENTIRE THING INTO THE NECESSARY FORMAT FOR THIS SITE FIRST! Why do you think we have so many messed up concert pages? BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE COPYING MESSY PAGES FROM OTHER SITES AND NOT REFORMATTING IT TO THE FORMAT HERE TO MAKE IT LOOK PRETTY! There are so many problems with this, its not even funny, my list could go on forever. (things in quotes are read as "this") #*You have "モーニング娘。コンサート2003”15人で NON STOP！” (Romaji: Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!")" going on. #*You have information missing. #*You have gigantic pictures. #*You have "2003-12-26" going on. #*You have "まっさらブルージーンズ (Massara Blue Jeans)" going on. #*You have "Medley: Koko ni Iru zee! (all) → Uchouten LOVE (all) → Genkimono de Ikou! (all) → Special Generation (all) → Dance de Bakoon! (Bekimasu) → Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume, S/mileage) → Suki Chan (all) → Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko (℃-ute, 9th gen, 10th gen, S/mileage 2nd gen) → Maji Bomber!! (all) → Bravo! (all) → Yoko Naka Barairo (all) → Koko ni Iruzee! (all)" ugly mess going on. #*You have "VTR – Tsunku Club. Members talking to Tsunku♂ - Tsunku♂, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Kudou Haruka, Okai Chisato, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon" going on. #*You have the other bad things listed in this section going on. #*You have this whole entire mess of a page going on. #*You have "FIRST KISS (Tsuji Nozomi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya)" going on. #*And this list of mistakes goes on and on. One more thing: #Okay, pictures should typically be a decent sized (meaning 250px max or something like that), and I haven't seen a concert page with a photo that has a decent caption, so I wouldn't know what to put. I would think, however that there should be a caption of some sort professionally written to describe the photo used. And, the photo should not be too large (over 300px) or unrelated. Category:Blog posts Category:Help